The present invention relates to a process for preparing compounds of general formula I, which is based on stepwise construction starting from compounds of general formulae III and IV. In addition, the invention relates to the compounds of general formulae III per se, as they are particularly suitable for preparing the compounds of general formula I that have CGRP-antagonistic properties.